1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a relay circuit used as a protective circuit for a stereo signal amplifier.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Relay circuits commonly used as protective devices for stereo signal amplifiers conventionally consist of four circuits and two contact points, as shown in FIG. 1, for example.
A relay circuit such as the one shown in FIG. 1 connects two circuits in parallel for each of the channels, A and B, and uses a printed distribution board with a pattern which allows the signal current between the contact points of each circuit to flow in one direction.
Therefore, the electromagnetic induction voltage resulting from the signal current flowing at each point of the relay contacts and the resistance of the contact points leads to the occurrence of a minor voltage -- that is, cross-talk, at the load terminals. Accordingly, the separation between channels A and B deteriorates, which is a disadvantage of this relay circuit.